Conventional signaling messages are separate from media data. However, contemporary network services tend to embed media data within signaling messages. Signaling messages embedding media data cause lower application server efficiency, longer delay for signaling message processing, lower quality of service for signaling messages communication, etc.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for conventional handling of SIP messages with data files.